Talk:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Release Date * I heard a rumor about that but that was when Nintendo planned to on a 2010 japan release. It is now scheduled for sometime in 2011 but noone knows exactly, which is why im deleting the December 31 date on the page. Njh117 21:05, June 16, 2010 (UTC) * according to a thing i got at gamestop, it is coming out sept. 1st--Hylian potato (talk) 20:12, June 18, 2010 (UTC)hylian potato * I wouldn't believe everything GameStop tells you, Potato. After all, they told ME that it was going to be a remake of the original game for the NES! 13:28, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Finally! Yeah the slingshot lost all of its importance very quickly in Twilight Princess. Oni Link 10:28, June 18, 2010 (UTC) whip I am excited about the whip! I think it will open up new game-play possibilities. It was one of my favorite things about Spirit Tracks. --Umpurplegold (talk) 20:26, June 20, 2010 (UTC)umpurplegold Timeline I do not want to start any firefights, but i think that this game would make sense as the chronological first game for 2 reasons 1. The skyward sword becomes the master sword, so it should come before OoT 2. Hyrule is(sounds) complete uncivilized and it would make sense if the Skyloftians came down and civlizied. Then, Skloftians "Create" Hyrulians in there image, and Skyloft becomes city in the clouds because it's abandoned --Spartan-617 (talk) 17:31, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Skyloftians become Occoa possibly. TheTrapMaster (talk) 12:11, July 11, 2010 (UTC) *I SEmi agree with this but i believe that it should come after the minish cap though, but who knows maybe there'll be something else that points to it being before it's just tha the minish cap thing kin of points to it being firt in a few ways. :Or during TMC's prologue with the Hero of Men saving the world from evil. But then again, he used the Picori Blade and not the Skyward Sword. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 14:44, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Warning I would like to see a spoiler warning at the plot part of the article, I did not know much confirmed information but after I read the last sentence I knew more then I want. Cool! it a prequel! BakaKidd--BakaKidd (talk) 00:34, July 15, 2010 (UTC) i'm glad i read the spoiler for this game! i've dying to know about it! now all they need to do is make a prequel game for majora!! A "Beloved" Freind I remember Eji Anouma said in some interview (don't remember where) that Link goes below the clouds to search for a "beloved friend" should we include this? I KNOW he said that in a video! User: Wind Mage Master :I don't remember hearing that. I would wait for somebody else to confirm before adding it. --Birdman5589 (talk) 04:44, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I found the video!! Actually, it's a "lost and valuable friend" and he says it kind of close to the middle/end part of the interview! Watch it! http://www.gamespot.com/wii/action/zeldawiiworkingtitle/video/6267042User: Wind Mage Master :I guess it could pry be. --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:23, July 17, 2010 (UTC) So...should we add it? User: Wind Mage Master :I would say yes. --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:28, July 17, 2010 (UTC) BUT...do you think we should wait for more people to say yes first...or do you think we should go ahead, do it, and wait for a reaction from everybody else? User: Wind Mage Master :It came right from the director's mouth so I would say go ahead and add it in. If you want to wait you can but I don't think you need to. --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:38, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Dang! I got too ahead of myself! I forgot that the page is protected and I can't change it!! Perhapes we should give a message to the administrators? Yes?